I love you
by soundslikeaplan
Summary: Blaine misses Kurt. It's been three days since Kurt has left for New York and he has spend most of his time listening to Katy Perry on his I-pod or watching re-runs of 'Friends' to distract himself, but... Klaine Spoilers for 'New York'


A/N: I love you guys. It really means a lot to me to get feedback from you and I'm so grateful for every review and like I get, you can't possibly imagine. Just thought you should know.

3

I love you

Blaine misses Kurt. It's been three days since Kurt has left for New York and he has spend most of his time listening to Katy Perry on his I-pod or watching re-runs of 'Friends' to distract himself, but it can't completely keep him from noticing his boyfriend not being there. Actually, who is he kidding? It can't distract him at all. Because whatever he does, he can't stop thinking about Kurt. He misses their long conversations about Broadway shows. He misses Kurt's soft touches, when he idly draws little patterns on the back of his hand. He misses the way Kurt laughs and his raised eyebrows when he has just made a terrible joke. He also misses his kisses and his hugs. He just misses everything.

He had Kurt's number typed into his mobile phone at least five times since last seeing him, but he wills himself to not call him. This is Kurt's first journey with New Directions and he feels like he would only be interfering by calling his boyfriend. It wouldn't bother Kurt, Blaine's pretty sure about that, but it would bother Blaine. He would feel selfish for it. Because they were probably really stressed with writing songs and making up performances and he didn't want to distract Kurt any more just because he missed his voice.

Yeah, Blaine really misses Kurt. And Blaine is sure about another thing. Something that he had felt for a while now, but couldn't put his finger on up until now: He is totally and completely in love with Kurt. He doesn't need to question this, he knows it's true. It took him some time to realize it, but since he had first uttered the words in his head, there is no doubt in his mind that they were not true. Because Kurt had been more than amazing. He had always been there for Blaine and he could confide in him. They shared complete trust to another. And Blaine could just picture his future with him. Their shared apartment in New York. Their little balcony with the bench and their book shelf stuffed with fashion magazines and romantic comedy novels. Blaine had imagined having something like he did with Kurt, (what hopeless romantic doesn't?) but he had never thought it would actually become true.

Blaine realizes that he has been grinning like an idiot at his mobile phone' s screen for the last ten or so minutes and sighs heavily. _Okay Blaine_, he tells himself, _distract yourself!_

He spend the rest of the evening catching up on homework (which doesn't really work) and tries to clean his room (which works even less) before deciding to take a shower and call it a night.

Blaine's phone rings just when he comes from the bathroom and when he sees Kurt's name flash on the display, his face breaks into a grin immediately. He feels a warm tingling sensation in his stomach as he lifts the mobile and presses the button to accept the call.

"Hi," he says softly into the phone, trying very hard not to let his excitement show too much.

"Hey," Kurt replies on the other end. There are a lot of noises in the background, like he is in a room with a lot of people. Blaine tries to decipher his boyfriend's tone as happy or disappointed, but he can't, really. "I missed your voice."

Blaine' s heart speeds up a little at this. _I love you._ "Me too. How are you?" Blaine asks. Open question. If Kurt wants to talk about Nationals, he could now.

"Been better, to be honest," Kurt says and Blaine's stomach clenches. "We didn't place. " Blaine can here the little edge in Kurt's voice now.

"I'm sorry, I know it meant a lot to you," Blaine tries to comfort. He would really like to reach through the phone and hug Kurt right now and he feels like tomorrow can't come soon enough.

"Yeah, well, I'm fine." Kurt says and actually sounds it. Blaine is not 100 percent sure if Kurt's just trying to be brave or if he is really okay. "Finn and Rachel kissed at the end of our first song, it was really romantic, but I think the judges might have taken it as a stint." Kurt's voice drops a little, as if he wanted no one to overhear what he was saying. Seeing as he was probably with his friends right now, Blaine couldn't really blame him.

There's shouting in the background. "Okay, Blaine, I really need to hang up now, but I'll see you tomorrow, alright? Coffee at three, remember?" There's a sound of someone screaming something in a foreign language, probably Spanish, and before Blaine can say anything other than "yeah", the line's dead.

It's five to three when Blaine parks in front of their coffee shop. He is excited as hell, even if he tries to not show it that much. He is still bouncing up and down when he stands in line to get Kurt's and his coffee.

"Hey."

Blaine feels hands on his shoulders and then Kurt presses into his back, just for a moment before letting go again, giving Blaine a chance to turn around. Blue eyes meet hazel and it literally takes Blaine's breath away. _I love you. _

"Hi." Blaine reaches forward, giving Kurt a hug that probably last a little longer than necessary. Blaine inhales deeply because this is _Kurt_ and he is _here_ and that's all that matters right now.

He wants to tell Kurt how he feels, but he decides that this isn't the moment. He'll probably sing a sappy love song to him to serenade him and then tell him in his back garden where he can hang up lights and light torches and everything else that has been done in any classic romantic movie he has ever watched.

They pull away eventually and place their orders and then they sit down at one of the tables, Kurt going on about everything that went down in New York.

"…The Wicked stage, Blaine! Oh my god, it was amazing! Rachel and I couldn't stop grinning for the rest of the day," Kurt talks really fast, the way he always does when he is excited about something and Blaine can just stare marveling at this beautiful person that he can call his boyfriend.

Even when Kurt talks about Nationals and its outcome, he has this light tone in his voice and Blaine momentarily shakes himself out of his haze enough to ask him why he isn't sad. When he thinks back to Regionals when they had lost Kurt had been devastated, but he seemed nearly amused when he talked about their loss now. His boyfriend looks a little surprised, but the corner of his mouth moves up a bit when he answers.

"…It was still amazing," he says and sounds so happy it makes Blaine lean even more across the table. "_I flew on a plane for the first time_ in my life, I had breakfast at Tiffany's, I sang on a Broadway stage,"

_I love you._

"I love you."

The words are out before Blaine can really help them but he doesn't regret saying them. He doesn't even need Kurt to say them back, he just wants him to know how much he cares for him. Blow all ideas to the wind, he doesn't need 1000 candles to tell Kurt how he feels. He just needs Kurt.

Kurt looks taken aback, to say the least. Not like he would jump up and run away or recoil, just genuinely surprised. The coffee cup he has just taken a sip from hovers over his mouth one moment longer before he slowly puts it down, eyes never leaving Blaine's.

"I love you, too," Kurt says after a moment in which Blaine is holding his breath and his voice breathless, a little higher than normal and Blaine thinks this moment is perfect and better than anything else.


End file.
